La naissance du moineau
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré CoBP. Un jeune homme de vingt ans se fait prendre par la Compagnie des Indes... On lui demande son nom... Il n'en a pas … Alors il se souvient...


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney … Enfin je crois **

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc un petit OS sur le tatouage de Jack… Entre autres… J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**La naissance du moineau**

Présent

Le jeune homme posa un regard traqué autour de lui … Il était cerné, encerclé , menacé … Nulle échappatoire en vue. Les soldats étaient partout. Trop nombreux pour qu'il réussisse à leur échapper seul .

L'officier de tête s'approcha de lui et le jeune homme ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. L'officier referma sa main sur son bras et retroussa sa manche, dévoilant le tatouage qu'il portait sur l'avant bras. Il sourit avec mépris en le voyant et plongea son regard d'acier dans les yeux sombres du jeune homme

« Comment t'appelles tu pirate ?

- Jack… » bredouilla le jeune homme

Le sourire du soldat se fit plus acéré et il ricana

« J'aime à connaître le nom des hommes que je fais pendre. Jack comment ? »

Jack déglutit. Il n'avait pas de nom… Il n'en avait jamais eu… Smith lui parut soudainement commun et il baissa les yeux sur son avant bras que l'autre n'avait pas lâché. Ses prunelles embrassèrent le tatouage …

Passé

_Il avait neuf ans lorsque sa mère était morte, emportée par l'une des nombreuses fièvres qui se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre dans cette partie du monde. Des sanglots dans la gorge, il tentait vainement de rester droit alors que les autres hommes jetaient le corps de sa mère dans l'océan. Ni fleurs ni couronne ni tombe. C'était ainsi que les pirates traitaient leurs défunts. Ils se contentaient de rendre leurs corps à l'océan. _

_Il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il n'avait jamais connu autre chose que l'île des épaves où sa mère avait élu domicile alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Jack serra les poings très fort pour s'empêcher de pleurer et suivit du coin de l'œil la silhouette du Capitaine Teague. _

_Contrairement à d'ordinaire, ce dernier était venu assister au départ de sa mère. Les autres pirates se turent en le voyant approcher. Jack leva les yeux vers lui. Le Capitaine Teague. Le plus fameux de tout les pirates…. Celui que sa mère lui avait désigné comme son père à chaque fois que le petit garçon l'avait interrogée à ce sujet. Sauf que le Capitaine ne se conduisait pas avec lui comme les pères des autres graines de pirate qui peuplaient l'île. En fait, d'aussi loin que Jack se le rappelait, le Capitaine n'avait du lui parler qu'à quatre ou cinq reprises depuis qu'il vivait ici. _

_Jack croisa le regard malicieux de la petite Anamaria qui se tortillait à côté de sa mère, pressée de retourner à ses jeux. L'enfant avait trois ans. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se produisait, Jack lui, le comprenait. Tout comme il comprenait que contrairement à lui, Anamaria avait un nom. Comme tout le monde ici. A part lui. Lui, il était juste Jack. _

_Le capitaine Teague baissa les yeux vers lui. _

_« Une fois que tu auras fini tes adieux à ta mère tu viendras me rejoindre dans la Salle du Conseil » ordonna-t-il. _

_Et ce fut tout. Médusé, Jack regarda le Capitaine Teague tourner les talons. C'était la phrase la plus longue qu'il ne l'ait jamais entendu lui dire. _

_Jack sentit des picotements désagréables sur sa nuque. Les autres pirates le regardaient. Mal à l'aise il baissa un peu plus la tête et retint son souffle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à rejoindre le Capitaine Teague. _

_Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, l'homme lui adressa un regard scrutateur_

_« Tu as pleuré ?_

_- Non. » répondit Jack, fier de ses efforts pour retenir ses larmes. _

_Le capitaine secoua la tête_

_« Tu aurais du. Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer une mère »_

_Jack déglutit un peu plus. Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer… Mais la froideur du capitaine lui coupait tout ses moyens. _

_Teague attendit de longues minutes puis, ne voyant rien venir, soupira_

_« J'ai fait une promesse à ta mère. »_

_Le petit garçon releva les yeux et attendit. _

_« Je lui ai promis de veiller sur toi après sa mort. »_

_Nouveau silence de Jack_

_« Tu vois Jackie…. Le monde se résume en deux choses… Ce que tu peux faire… Ou ce que tu ne peux pas faire…. J'ai choisi de respecter ma promesse. Tu viendras avec moi sur le Misty Lady » _

_Jack se mordit les lèvres. C'était sa première conversation avec son père …Enfin son père supposé et il ne trouvait rien à dire. Le capitaine Teague pinça négligemment les cordes de la guitare qui ne le quittait jamais puis la reposa_

_« Mais avant de t'emmener. Je dois savoir de quel bois tu es fait. Si tu es de taille à rejoindre mon équipage. Est-ce que tu comprends ?_

_- Oui » murmura Jack, déboussolé. _

_Le capitaine Teague posa un regard perçant sur lui _

_« Non tu ne comprends pas. Mais tu apprendras vite. Pour l'instant laisse moi. Je te ferais chercher quand j'aurais décidé quoi faire de toi » _

_Le visage de Jack se troubla sous la rebuffade mais le petit garçon sortit. Une fois dehors, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, le Capitaine pouvait bien ne jamais le faire appeler…. _

_Il n'eut pas cette chance. _

_Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, Jack vit le Capitaine Teague faire irruption chez la mère d'Anamaria où il avait trouvé refuge. _

_« Suis moi Jackie » _

_Sans un mot, Jack le suivit. Son nez se plissa de dégoût en sentant les odeurs de chair brûlée, d'encre et de sang qu'exhalait la pièce où le Capitaine l'avait emmené. Ce dernier imposa le silence à l'autre occupant de la pièce d'un regard et se tourna vers Jack. _

_« Tu n'as pas pleuré à la mort de ta mère ou c'est-ce que tu prétends. Mais je veux savoir si tu es aussi courageux que tu le dis. Si tu es capable de vivre la vie d'un pirate »_

_Jack leva un regard interrogateur vers lui et le Capitaine Teague releva sa manche, dévoilant un crâne grimaçant surmonté d'une torche dessiné sur sa peau. _

_« Tout les hommes de mon équipage en portent un. Aucun d'entre eux n'a crié lorsqu'on leur a fait. Qu'en penses tu ?_

_- C'est … joli » bredouilla Jack_

_Le capitaine Teague sourit légèrement. _

_« Puisque tu es jeune, je te laisse choisir ce qu'il représentera… Tu garderas cette marque toute ta vie Jackie. Ton tatouage sera à l'image de l'homme que tu veux devenir. Que choisis tu ? »_

_Jack, hébété, le fixa. Le capitaine attendait une réponse. Mais rien dans son existence ne l'avait préparé à cela… Le regard du jeune garçon évita celui du capitaine et de l'homme silencieux et il fixa la fenêtre crasseuse. En cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'enfuir en courant de cette pièce et pleurer tout son saoul l'absence de sa mère. Il fixa d'un air rêveur l'horizon au lointain où le soleil disparaissait. S'il s'était trouvé sur l'océan à cet instant il aurait été libre…._

_« Alors Jack ? » s'impatienta Teague. _

_Jack sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Il attendait une réponse… Et il ne fallait mieux pas le mécontenter… Il ouvrit la bouche et dit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit_

_« Je veux… L'océan avec le soleil qui se couche et … et un oiseau qui vole . Un albatros ! » s'anima Jack séduit par l'idée de l'oiseau. S'il en avait été un, il aurait pu quitter cette pièce en un battement d'ailes. _

_Le Capitaine Teague éclata de rire_

_« Un albatros ? Voilà qui est ambitieux pour un enfant si jeune. Un moineau te conviendrait mieux »_

_Jack posa un regard sombre sur lui et Teague fit signe à l'homme de commencer son ouvrage. Le petit garçon sentit l'autre remonter la manche de sa chemise puis dessiner sur sa peau. Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Sur lui il sentait le regard scrutateur du Capitaine Teague. _

_Une fois le tatouage terminé, Jack fixa le capitaine. Il avait les yeux secs. Il avait réussi. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait escompté, Teague secoua la tête d'un air navré. _

_« Tu as réussi… Mais tu sais Jackie… L'important ce n'est pas de retenir ses larmes… Mais d'être en accord avec soi même. De vivre avec ses faiblesses et ses peines. Et de les accepter. »_

_Jack le regarda sans comprendre la rebuffade_

_« J'ai réussi … » objecta-t-il._

_Le capitaine Teague le regarda avec une tristesse que Jack ne comprit pas_

_« Oui fils tu as réussi… Tu as mérité ta place à bord »_

_Le regard de Jack s'écarquilla. Fils. Il l'avait appelé fils, alors… Son cœur déborda et il ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres_

_« Ma mère disait … que vous étiez mon père.. » chuchota-t-il _

_Un long silence salua sa déclaration. Puis Teague se leva _

_« Il est temps de lever l'ancre. Je ne suis revenu que pour assister ta mère dans ses derniers instants. Suis moi petit moineau. » _

Présent 

« Es tu sourd ? Je t'ai demandé ton nom » s'énerva l'homme

Jack prit une inspiration et revint au présent.

« Sparrow. Déclara-t-il. On m'appelle Jack Sparrow »

L'officier sourit méchamment et regarda son tatouage

« Un moineau hein ? Et bien tu pourras voler lorsque tu te balanceras au bout de la corde »

Encore chamboulé par ses souvenirs, Jack posa un regard absent sur ce qui l'entourait tandis que les fers se refermaient sur ses poignets. Il vit une poutre et sans réfléchir se précipita vers elle. A l'horizon le soleil se couchait. Les balles sifflèrent à ses oreilles mais il ne formalisa pas. Il était libre. Il avait un nom. Jack sourit à son tatouage et se tourna vers les soldats

« Messieurs … Souvenez vous de ce jour … où Jack Sparrow vous a échappé » déclama-t-il avant de détaler

Teague avait raison. Le tatouage représentait l'homme qu'il voulait devenir. Un pirate. Libre. Un oiseau. Jack sourit. Il avait dix huit ans… Et il se fit la promesse que plus personne n'ignorerait jamais son nom. Sparrow.

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.


End file.
